


What's with the name Clingy and Grippy?

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Clingy and Grippy weren't the best nicknames Chanyeol and Baekhyun could have thought of, but little did they know that these silly nicknames will play a larger role in their lives later.





	1. What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This is one of my earlier works and I haven't proofread it yet so I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes. Still, for those willing to read this, enjoy! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

It was the first week of October, and it was the beginning of a long weekend in South Korea because of "Chuseok" also known as Thanksgiving day. This holiday was the opportunity that Mr. Park had in mind to take his wife and children for a vacation south of Seoul. He planned to take them sightseeing in Gwangju, but because of the absence of GPS back then and constant bickering of his children in the car, he took a wrong turn and ended up in a small town in the middle of nowhere. 

They were lucky that the place had an old motel nearby where they decidedly spend the night. The owner informed them that the town would be holding a festival later that evening at that they should join in the fun. Too tired from the trip, Mr., and Mrs. Park decided to sleep ahead and the older child, named Yoora (16 years old), decided to watch television instead and Chanyeol (12 years old), the younger sibling, went off alone to distract him from his boredom.

In the very same town, lived Baekhyun (12 years old) a fragile but very adorable boy with his parents. He was famous around the area and among his classmates in the local school which irked a doe-eyed Kyungsoo (12 years old) who was always jealous of the other. Kyungsoo has long thought of getting back at Baekhyun and now was the opportune moment to do so at the local festival.

Baekhyun's parents often get into arguments over their farm, finances, plus his father's drinking habit. Tonight, Baekhyun decided to head on down to the festival to get away from witnessing another heated debate on who's right. As he neared the venue which was by the lake, he was met eyes with Kyungsoo who was holding two sticks of cotton candy. Kyungsoo smiled at the other then approached him.

"Hey, Baek!"

"Oh, Hi Kyungsoo!" Smiling.

Handing over the other stick to Baekhyun, to which the other gladly accepted, he asked him if he could accompany him to a new attraction in the venue. Baekhyun, seeing no harm in it, agrees. Kyungsoo led him to the haunted house attraction of the festival to which Baekhyun pretended to talk and look brave, but Kyungsoo could see the fear behind Baekhyun's facade. They conversed casually while waiting for their turn to go inside.

When they were inside, Baekhyun's tough appearance gave way to fear. He kept screaming at every sound or movement he sees through the darkness. As they turned a corner, Kyungsoo caught Baekhyun staring at the hallway from behind them to which Kyungsoo ran off leaving Baekhyun all alone. It was a childish move Kyungsoo thought but knowing how cowardly Baekhyun was, he was satisfied running out of the attraction laughing at his achievement all the way home.

When Baekhyun realized that Kyungsoo ditched him, he crouched in fear in one corner of the room. All he could hear was his sobs, the distant screams of other people, and the creepy sound effects of the house. By that time Chanyeol heard muffled cries along one of the house's long hallway, bored out of his mind because of the attraction's old school form of scaring, he approached the source of the sound. As he peered through the doorframe, his eyes fell on the crouched boy in the room's corner.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

Baekhyun was too preoccupied crying to hear. Chanyeol steps forward to lay a hand on the other's shoulder. 

"Hey, are you okay..."

"Ahhhh!!!... Please don't! Please just..." Opening his eyes as he froze.

The various sounds and their surroundings seemed non-existent at the moment their eyes met causing sparks and tingling sensations in their bodies, their faces merely inches away from each other. It was Baekhyun who first snapped out of their frozen state. He pounced forward wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's torso. Chanyeol was still recovering from his frozen state when Baekhyun surprised him again with the sudden hug. His brain almost short-circuited from all the shock, confusion, and maybe... attractiveness of the other boy.

Chanyeol snaps out of his thought when he felt the floor as he fell back from Baekhyun's sudden hug. He groans in pain but soon felt hurt inside at the sight of Baekhyun crying rivers against his chest. He waited for a while before helping the crying boy up to his feet.

"Hey, you can stop crying now. I'm here." Chanyeol cooed as he wipes some tears from the other's face with the sleeve of his sweater.

"I... (sniff) I'm sorry."

"It's okay, C'mon lets get out of here. They might close soon."

Baekhyun nods in agreement. As Chanyeol made his way to the door, he felt Baekhyun tug his sweater from behind.

"Yes?"

Baekhyun blushes at his request. "Can I hold your hand?... Well... Until we get out of here, I mean."

Understanding what the other meant, Chanyeol smiles and intertwined his hand with Baekhyun's. They braved their way out with Baekhyun clinging to dear life to Chanyeol's side. Chanyeol grips tighter on Baekhyun's hand to reassure him. There was jump scares by the "ghosts" along the way to which Chanyeol gladly offered his chest to Baekhyun to hide his face. During the whole time, Chanyeol's feeling of protecting the scared boy grew stronger, and he also felt his heart beat a bit faster everytime Baekhyun clung to him in fear. After 15 minutes of screaming and physical contact, they reached the exit.

Baekhyun was catching his breath from all the screaming while Chanyeol faced the other way to hide his face as he winced in pain from the scratches Baekhyun left on his chest despite wearing a tank top underneath a thick sweater. It took a minute for both to recover and to notice that they were still holding each other. As their eyes met again, the let go at the same time flashing red in their cheeks. Baekhyun initiated shyly.

"Uhm... Thanks."

"Ah, no problem." Smiling.

"Uhm, I think I asked too much of you when I asked if I could hold your hand then I ended up clawing your chest too." Baekhyun faced the ground in embarrassment.

Still smiling, Chanyeol came up with a bright idea. "Well obviously, I'm not from here. Could you show me around? I haven't seen all of the stalls yet."

Baekhyun gladly agrees and leads the way into the buzzing festival grounds. Baekhyun did all the talking while all Chanyeol did was nod affirmatively or react in some way to the other's constant babbling. Chanyeol couldn't think of anything to say anyway since he was too caught up looking at the lovely boy with him.  He couldn't help but notice Baekhyun's smile gleam along with the lights lining the stalls, eyes still shining from the tears minutes back, and of course, succulent lips the moves ever so gracefully as its owner speaks. Baekhyun also marvels at the boy following him around, as he occasionally glances back at him to a point where he stutters in his own words. He ignores it seeing that Chanyeol doesn't react to it anyway (Chanyeol was distracted too). Baekhyun marvels at Chanyeol's almond eyes as though he could see through him, how his skin shined against the street lights and at how the other's low-toned voice gives him goosebumps when he laughs.

Then Baekhyun stops in front of a stall that lets customers shoot down moving targets with a pellet gun to win a prize. Baekhyun tells the other that he was going to try his luck. Unfortunately, after using up his five attempts to topple three targets, he was unsuccessful. Seeing the disappointment in Baekhyun's face, Chanyeol convinced Baekhyun to try again, but this time Chanyeol wrapped himself behind Baekhyun taking hold of his hands, he instructed the smaller male to relax and pull the trigger when he told to do so. It was hard for Baekhyun to relax, let alone focus, having a good-looking guy's body pressed against and his hands wrapped around his. Baekhyun found it more excruciatingly difficult to focus with Chanyeol's warm breath brush against his ear and neck in spite all of these; he toppled the three targets in three attempts thanks to the taller male.

Baekhyun smiles and thanks, Chanyeol then turns to the storekeeper for his prize. He points at a white teddy bear. As the keeper got out of the storage room to get a similar bear (the other was only for display), Baekhyun notices two bears in the keeper's hands. One was white which was, of course, his and the other was black. Confused, Baekhyun asked the keeper why was he giving two bears. The keeper smiled before saying: 

"Well, it was both of you who worked together to win." Looking at Chanyeol who was behind Baekhyun briefly.

"But..."

"Besides, you look good together." Smiling, "Now, run along and get a good spot, the fireworks display is about to start."

Both just blushed, then Baekhyun handed the black bear to Chanyeol who gladly accepted it. Then silence followed.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. "Uhm, do you want to see the fireworks?"

Baekhyun smiles in agreement; then they made their way towards the lakeside. They found a spot in a clearing a little bit away from the rest of the spectators. Everyone was in awe as the fireworks lit up and painted the sky like a blank canvas. Chanyeol sat on the grass while Baekhyun stood beside him looking up. Chanyeol enjoyed himself looking at the smaller male, admiring how his face glowed as it reflected the brilliant colors of the fireworks.

"Hey, I never got to know your name?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun turns to face him.

"Well, my name? Uhm, I'm..."

"Hm?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why not? Isn't it rude not to?"

"Well, I just met you, and you're not really from here too. I've heard the news that bad people use other people's names when they do crimes like stealing."

Confused about the other's logic, Chanyeol retorts. "Well, I helped you back at the haunted house, and I even let you hold on to me. Does that make me a bad guy."

"I don't know; you might have just been pretending to be nice."

Chanyeol scoffs. "Then what should I call you?"

"Well... We could go with nicknames." Baekhyun jokingly proposes.

"Fine, I can do that. I'll call you Clingy." Laughing.

"Hey! I was just kidding. That's a lame name, then I'll call you..." Thinking.

"What? Better think of a good one like maybe handsome?" Chanyeol bursts into a fit of laughter again.

Baekhyun scoffs. "Then... Then I'll you Grippy." 

"Grippy? Seriously, that's your comeback?" 

"Why not? Your abnormally large hands almost crushed mine."

"Says the one who asked me to hold his hand." Chanyeol grins in victory as Baekhyun was speechless for a moment.

"Whatever Grippy, where are from anyway?"

"I'm from Seoul."

"What brought you here?"

"Well, my dad took a wrong turn on our way to Gwangju, and we ended up here. We're just passing by."

"So, where's your family?"

"My parents and sister are staying at a motel in town."

"Oh, I know that place. Are you going to stay a little longer?"

"Well, my dad said that we wasted too much time navigating our way to Gwangju, so we'll stay until noon tomorrow before we drive back to Seoul."

"Oh, I see. Would you like to meet tomorrow? I could show you and maybe you parents around." Baekhyun blushes at his offer.

Chanyeol smiles. "Sure, I'd like that."

They were quiet again as they stared at each other before Baekhyun thought of something.

"Hey, I thought of something!"

"What?"

"I'll write my nickname on your bear's tag, then you'll write yours on mine. Just to remember each other by since we live nowhere near each other or we might not even see each other again, and we only know each other by our ridiculous nicknames."

"But maybe tomorrow we might end up telling each other's name anyway." Chanyeol grins.

"Maybe, just maybe. Anyway, are up for it?" Baekhyun answered as he pulls out a marker from his short pants which he used to label the boxes of green pepper the harvested earlier.

"Sure, why not!" Chanyeol could not resist anything Baekhyun asks by now. He was in too deep.

As they finished writing their ridiculous nicknames, Chanyeol realized that it was almost 11 pm on his watch. So, as they gave each other their rightful bear, Chanyeol initiated to say goodbye to which Baekhyun also responded with his goodbye.

As they walked in opposite directions under the artificial lights exploding overhead, Baekhyun shouts at the other.

"Hey! What time tomorrow?"

"At around eight!"

"Where!?"

"At the Motel!"

"Okay, got it!"

Both waved their final goodbye.

Chanyeol arrived home with everyone asleep; luckily he remembered the door's code. He immediately went to bed, excited for tomorrow's arrival. On the other hand, Baekhyun stood frozen by the gate of his house at the sight of his mom and a couple of suitcases. As soon as his mother saw him at the gate, she hurried hugged him and ushered him to grab two suitcases. Baekhyun could notice a bruise on his mother's right cheek, so he already had an idea of what happened and what will happen. As the train pulled away from the town's station, all Baekhyun could do is look out the window and think of the boy he clung to earlier and how disappointed he would be the next day. Baekhyun grabbed the white bear seated beside him, ran his fingers on the tag that contained the name of his first love.

Chanyeol woke up with his dad shaking him at 4 in the morning. His Father received a call earlier from his boss that he was needed back in Seoul for an emergency meeting. Chanyeol tried his best to convince, plead, then threaten his old man into staying longer but to no avail. They departed for Seoul at around 5:30 that very morning. All Chanyeol could do was look out the car window as they exited the sleeping town and think of how devastated Baekhyun would be later in the day. Chanyeol pulls out the black bear from his back seeing that his sister fell asleep again. He ran his fingers on the tag that contained the name of his first love.

The boys left haunted by the memories of each other and the thought of what could have been between them.


	2. What's your name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update, enjoy! Will they find each other in this chapter?

It has been two months since Chanyeol and Baekhyun left the small town. Chanyeol tried to convince his father to drive him back there to see his "special friend," but his dad's work has been picking up, and he was due for a promotion soon which meant more workload so he couldn't. Mr. Park was sorry for his son for he understands how special this friend is to his son, well aware that he is on his way to adolescence, but he just can't. For Baekhyun, his first two months in his new home with his mom in Daejeon was rough since they had to start from scratch. Baekhyun had to work to help out with the groceries, bills and his schooling needs. 

Years passed, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun changed a lot in appearance and personality. Chanyeol became a very social and carefree person who likes laughing, but when someone gets on his bad side, he is sure to hold a grudge. While Baekhyun grew to be an independent person due to his past, he is friendly but prefers to be selective of people, and once you get on his bad side, you'll get a taste of his sassiness. They might have grown away from each other; one thing hadn't changed, their longing for each other.

Both were nineteen, Chanyeol was a sophomore business management major at Seoul University. Baekhyun was also a sophomore major in finance and accounting, but he had to transfer to Seoul University due to a scholarship grant that he worked hard for since entering college. Besides, his mom's new assignment as a real estate agent was also in Seoul due to a sudden boom in the market. Everything is finally going well for them, and Baekhyun hoped this is his chance to maybe run into his Grippy.

Baekhyun took a while to adjust to his new environment and new life. A few days after the University started classes, he happened to bump into Kyungsoo in one of his classes. Both met up and caught up with each other after classes where Kyungsoo apologized for what he did years ago. Apparently, Kyungsoo studied there since he was a freshman. Baekhyun forgave him since it happened a long time ago, they were kids back then, and what Kyungsoo did lead to his  
meeting with Grippy (but he didn't tell Kyungsoo about that). They eventually became best friends as the weeks went by especially that they were majoring in the same field. 

The past few weeks since classes started, Baekhyun had been particularly curious about a person when he's in the cafeteria. He turned to Kyungsoo who was busy munching on a sandwich to ask.

"Soo, who's that?" pointing with his eyes towards the table by the corner.

"Which one? There's two of them." Kyungsoo asks.

"The tall one with big eyes and ears."

"Oh, that's Park Chanyeol. He's popular on campus."

"Popular?"

"Yeah, he's smart, handsome, captain of the university's basketball varsity team and rich."

"Woah, how about the guy he's talking to? Is he... his boyfriend?" Embarrassed at his question.

Kyungsoo laughs causing some of the lettuce on his sandwich to fall on the table. "No, that's Kim Jongin, his best friend since high school." He coughs a bit before continuing. "From what I heard, Chanyeol's never been in a relationship, ever."

"I see." Turning to glance at the person they were talking about only to make eye contact. Baekhyun immediately turns to break it. Kyungsoo didn't see it.

Kyungsoo continued, "Why do you ask?"

Baekhyun was still flustered. "Ah sorry, what was that again?"

"I said, why did you ask about Chanyeol?"

"Uhm, nothing. I was just curious."

Kyungsoo then grins. "Don't tell me you've become one of those hopeless romantic zombies dreaming of getting him into a relationship with them."

"Of course not! He was just too loud to ignore when we pass by the hallway. Besides, I don't intend to enter a relationship just yet." Baekhyun huffs at his excuse.

Kyungsoo's grin widens at his friend's ridiculous excuse. "Whatever Byun, you're still readable."

As Baekhyun and Kyungsoo continued with their conversation over lunch, they were unaware of a pair of eyes looking towards their direction especially on smiling brunet. Chanyeol didn't blink since he made eye contact with Baekhyun which Jongin noticed snapping his fingers to draw Chanyeol's attention. 

"Yo! what's with that look?"

"Who's that with Kyungsoo?"

"Oh, the new guy? He's Byun Baekhyun. I heard he transferred here because of a scholarship. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I was just curious of the new face on the campus."

"Why? He finally piqued your emotions?" Jongin smirked. 

Chanyeol appalled, "No, you know why I don't want to be in a relationship."

"Right, right. You're still looking for Clingy. Well, can't blame me for trying." 

As the weeks went by, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, at times, made eye contact but both promptly breaks away. Neither did approach each other until fate decided to do something about it. The ranking of the students per major and per year level came out and posted on the campus' main bulletin board. Everyone who cared for their grade and future hurriedly went to see if they made it on the prestigious list which only accommodates the top 20 per major and per year level respectively. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Jongin squeezed their way through the crowd to get to the front. Squeezing through the last cluster of students, Chanyeol and Baekhyun bumped their heads together. Wincing in pain, they were surprised by each other's unexpected presence; both just curtly bowed to apologize before looking up their name on the list. 

As they both scanned for their name on the list of the top 20 people for the sophomores (they didn't bother to look at the list for their major since making on to the top of their year level meant that they topped that list too), they started scanning from the bottom of the list until their sight fell into the beginning of the list.

2.) Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, 96.8

1.) Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun, 98.6

Baekhyun couldn't be prouder of himself; it means that he his scholarship will cover his expenses again for another term. Chanyeol didn't mind sharing the top spot, so he turned and faced the ecstatic Baekhyun beside him to introduce and congratulate him.

"Congratulations! So, you're Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol smiles.

"Uhm, yeah thanks! Congratulations too! Park Chanyeol right?" Baekhyun smiles back.

"Yup, that's me. Nice to meet you! Well, see you around then."

"Nice to meet you too. Yes, see you."

They turned around calling over their respective friends, Kyungsoo and Jongin who were congratulating each other but in Chanyeol and Baekhyun's eyes, they were like drooling over each other.

It was another week and more eye contacts between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but this time, it was a little bit longer and accompanied with a smile. It went on until, one day, Baekhyun was distracted talking to Kyungsoo at the cafeteria and tripped launching his tray containing a bowl of soup and a box of milk into the air. It just so happened that these liquid projectiles fell on Chanyeol's bag. Chanyeol stood speechless at the sight of his bag. Baekhyun immediately got up not minding the pain to clean up after his mess. He looks up to Chanyeol apologetically and says his sincere sorry.

"What the fuck did you do!" Chanyeol angrily grabs his bag from Baekhyun's hand checking to see the damage.

"I'm so sorry Chanyeol. I didn't mean to spill on it." Sincerely.

Chanyeol was too angry to notice that the latter did not do it on purpose, so he just made up a reason to go on with his rage.

"Sorry!? Do you even know how much this bag costs!?" (It actually on sale when he bought it. It was only 12 dollars; he was too lazy to search for other bags)

Baekhyun was speechless and just looked at the floor, but Chanyeol was not finished with him yet.

"That's right! A poor countryside bumpkin like you wouldn't know." Chanyeol lashed at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun could take Chanyeol's anger over the incident with his bag but the words poor and countryside bumpkin was a bit of a stretch for him. He stands up straight and a tall as much as he can.

"Now that's a bit too much don't you think? Well, what the hell do you know!? Yes! I'm from a poor broken family. Yes! I'm from the countryside, but I worked my butt off to get to where I am, and I'm not about to let myself be looked down on by some stuck up rich brat who has never experienced how harsh life is!" Baekhyun was gritting his teeth at every word before storming out of the cafeteria with Kyungsoo running after him.

The cafeteria remained silent even after Baekhyun stormed out. Chanyeol also stormed out through another exit followed by Jongin. As soon as the door closed, everyone instantly murmured among themselves and talked about the exchange of words between the two top students. Days passed after the incident, Chanyeol and Baekhyun avoided each other but when they happened to meet they just stared daggers at each other before storming away. Their argument created a rift among most the students with the rich kids siding with Chanyeol and the poorer students siding with Baekhyun. Baekhyun was too stubborn, and Chanyeol had his pride to admit he was too harsh and he was well aware of it.

Kyungsoo was unsuccessful in convincing Baekhyun to forgive Chanyeol being aware of the effect it had among a significant number of students. Kyungsoo then enlists the help of Jongin to convince Chanyeol to be the one to initiate.

"Aren't you going to make up with Baekhyun by now?" Jongin asked during their basketball practice.

"Hell no!"

 "Aren't you aware that your petty argument is splitting the student body?"

"Not my problem." Nonchalantly.

"What's with you? That bag didn't even look expensive!" Jongin rubs his palms on his face.

"Clingy was inside my bag that time! He could have been damaged beyond repair."

"You mean the bear he gave you? Chanyeol! I know how important that thing is to you, but you didn't have to degrade Baekhyun to his core."

The guilt in him has finally gotten into Chanyeol. "I know."

"Then you better apologize to him before the term ends which is only days away."

The term ended without Baekhyun and Chanyeol making up. Baekhyun was adamant on avoiding Chanyeol which gave the other no chance. This treatment only made Chanyeol angrier also at how stubborn Baekhyun can be. When the fall term came, Chanyeol and Baekhyun needed to take a 3 unit elective subject. The only elective subject offered at that time was Music, both did like music and are quite talented. 

The class under the young Mr. Kim Jongdae who was on break from his idol schedule. He is a member of Korea's long running number one idol group EXO which appealed Baekhyun and Chanyeol all the more to join. The feeling of excitement from Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately dissipated as soon as they saw each other in the class. They just pretended that the other did not exist, they just glad that they only shared one class.

Four weeks into their music class, Mr. Kim talked on song delivery to which he emphasized on "Sentiment." He wanted each of the students to choose a song that would represent a particular sentiment or emotion that they are currently feeling at the moment.  After a while, he then asked each one to come up front to perform the song while embodying their sentiment or emotion. When it was Baekhyun's turn to sing, he used the piano to sing Tamia's "Officially Missing You." As Baekhyun perform, Chanyeol was enchanted by the brunet's voice, how his lips curve as he articulates the lyrics, and especially how his eyes reflect longing. It was like the song was speaking to him. Mr. Kim complimented Baekhyun then asked him about the story behind his song. Baekhyun wasn't willing to reveal much; he just said that he missed his first love and that he wasn't even able to get to know him because he had to leave. Baekhyun didn't elaborate any further.

When it was Chanyeol's turn, he used the guitar to perform EXO's "Don't Go." Baekhyun couldn't help himself but fall into a trance as he can feel Chanyeol's endearment through the song. Baekhyun too felt as though it was him that Chanyeol was referring to in the song. He gulps dryly as listened. By the end of the song, Baekhyun fell back to earth and listened intently for Mr. Kim's thoughts on Chanyeol's performance. 

Mr. Kim smiled and approached Chanyeol patting him on the back.

"Great job Chanyeol! My group couldn't have sung it better."

"Thanks, Mr. Kim!"

"What made you sing that particular song?"

Chanyeol elaborated a bit more than Baekhyun. "Well, let's just say that it was a song for myself."

"What do you by that?"

"When I was young, met my first love. We only met briefly because I had to leave without confessing my feelings. You can say that the song is for me, stuck in regretting being helpless at that time." 

"I see, I don't want to push on the topic seeing that it is a bit sensitive. I just think that you should try to find closure with this person." Then Mr. Kim turns to Baekhyun. "You too, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun just nods.

Mr. Kim then turns to the class as Chanyeol goes back to his seat. "Well class, what I'm trying to say is that these stories, emotions or sentiments are factors that can affect your delivery of a certain song. As per observation, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were very successful in doing so." Mr. Kim turns to face the two before continuing. "If I were to say so myself, I was as though the story behind your songs was just one story told from two perspectives. Well, I just pieced it together from the feelings you both gave off during your performance, but what are the chances of that?" Mr. Kim chuckles before continuing his lecture.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol just sat still at Mr. Kim's statement with the feeling that there was some truth or relevance to their teacher's analysis. 

It was almost Chuseok again; it was still cold between Chanyeol and Baekhyun even in Mr. Kim's class. Then Mr. Kim announced a pair work to the class where they have to perform a duet two days after they come back from their vacation as part of their final project in the class. The pair to earn the highest score will get to perform during the upcoming promenade for sophomores to earn extra credit. Naturally, Baekhyun and Chanyeol would want to excel.

As each student drew strips of paper from a box at Mr. Kim's table, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were shocked to see the same number on their strip of paper. They had understood that they had no choice since Mr. Kim was very strict when it comes to picky people. They just went along with it as they sat beside each other. Mr. Kim gave them the rest of the class hour to decide and prepare for their performance. At first, both were silent and avoided eye contact until Chanyeol initiated.

"So, any thoughts on what to sing?"

Baekhyun was quiet as if he didn't hear anything.

"Look Baekhyun, I'm sorry for offending you. I went too far. It was just that there was something important inside my bag that I didn't want to get damaged. I know it would be easy to forgive me, but at the very least, please work with me just this once. I know we both want to excel in this class."

Sighing, Baekhyun faces the other. "Fine, just this once."

Chanyeol smiles. "So any thoughts?"

"None yet, you?"

They spent the whole time listing possible songs before eliminating some.

As the bell rang signaling the end of the class, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided that they would each choose one from the remaining songs over the holiday and finally decide once classes resume. They will be busy to meet up during the holiday anyway.

During the holiday, Baekhyun usually did what always does during Chuseok, and that is to take Grippy the bear to a date to remember the very person he named the bear after. He later called Kyungsoo to join and told him the story behind the bear. He also thanked Kyungsoo for being the very person that had caused them to meet.

For Chanyeol, he also takes Clingy the bear to a date during Chuseok, but this time he was finally able to track down the town where he met Baekhyun with the help of the internet. With the money he set aside, he took Clingy and rode the train to the town. He was both excited and worried at the thought of going there. Would Clingy forgive him? Would he be even there? Would they be able to recognize each other?

When Chanyeol arrived, he noticed that not much has changed. He immediately began asking around using every description, adjective, and information that would help give an identity to Clingy. After four frustrating and fruitless hours, he went back to the local train station defeated to wait for the train back to Seoul. He sat on a bench and took out Clingy the bear from his bag and started talking to it to belt out his frustration.

"Where are you? Dammit, Clingy! Why are you so hard to find in such a small place. If I only knew your name it would have been easier to..."

"Hey! I remember that bear."

Chanyeol turns to face the person who broke his monologue. The man was old but had a friendly vibe.

"Uh, excuse me? Did you say you remember this bear?"

"Yeah, though I recall two bears. There was that one, and the other was white. I gave it to two kids years back on Chuseok because they worked together to win in the stall I managed then."

"Really! Wow! I was that tall kid back then." Chanyeol found hope.

"Small world! I'm glad to see you! That bear looked as though I just gave it to you yesterday; I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well it's very special to me. Say, do you remember the boy I was with; the one who got the white bear?"

"Oh yeah, that small and pale boy!"

"Yeah, him. Is he here?"

"Oh, sorry. He's not here anymore. He moved out with his mom that very night when I gave those bears after an argument with their dad."

Chanyeol was disheartened. "But, do you still remember the kid's name?"

The name struck Chanyeol to his very core. He was speechless; he couldn't believe it. It can't be!

"Yeah, of course. How could I forget him? He was quite popular in town for his looks. His name is BYUN BAEKHYUN."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Identity revealed! What do you think will happen next?


	3. I've Missed You, Clingy?

Chanyeol sat on the train staring at nothing. With his eyes wide open and expressionless face, he scared a kid seated in the opposite row. The kid’s cry snapped him out of his state. He smiled and bowed apologetically towards the kid’s parents. He brought out Clingy from his bag and started to have a mental conversation with it.

“I can’t believe that you're Baekhyun. How can it be possible?”

“…”

“How? Well, it can't be, right? There might be a hundred Byun Baekhyun’s since it's common in Korea to have similar names. Right? Haha…”

“…”

“I’m going crazy. What if the Baekhyun now is the very same Baekhyun before? Clingy, what should I do?”

“…”

“You’re right I should find out. I’ll try to get some information out of him. What if it doesn't work?”

“…”

“Great idea! I’ll just have to see if he has Grippy with him.”

Chanyeol continued to plan his move to get to know Baekhyun with Clingy until they got back to Seoul. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo played the role of being the third wheel as Baekhyun and Grippy the bear had their date, though he didn't mind since he was not totally ignored. 

There were two days left before they resume classes and Chanyeol was restless. He was dying to know who Baekhyun really was. He wanted to deny it, but he just didn't know much information to conclude. But he also had the feeling that he wanted Baekhyun to be the one we were looking for. He was torn up inside. He then decides to call in Jongin for help. Jongin refused at first, but he eventually agreed when he was told that he would get the said information from Kyungsoo and not directly from  Baekhyun to avoid suspicion although Chanyeol left out the details as to why he was asking him to do it.

Jongin immediately called Kyungsoo to which the other excitedly agreed. To maximize his chance of success with the mission and Kyungsoo, they went to a bar to hangout. Their topic was the usual, school until Jongin skillfully but subtly leads the topic to Baekhyun. He timed it right when he saw Kyungsoo starting to get tipsy.

“So, I see that you’re close with Baekhyun.”

“Yeah, we lived in the same town when we were in grade school, but he moved out with his mom, and my family moved out too a year later.”

“I see, so you met again at the university.”

Kyungsoo nods and drinks another glass. The Jongin continued.

“You're just friends right?” Jongin was uncomfortable with the question, but he needed to push it further to get information.

Kyungsoo bursts into laughter. “Yeah we're just friends, nothing's going on between us.  Baekhyun isn't interested in being in a relationship anyway.”

“Why not? Does his scholarship have something to do with it?” Jongin furrows his eyebrows.

“No, it's not like that. He is looking for someone.”

“Looking for someone?”

“Yeah, some guy he nicknamed “Grippy” because, according to him, he had abnormally large hands.” 

“Oh, so he has never been in a relationship because of him?”

“Yeah.”

Jongin breaks into a sudden realization. “Wait, Chanyeol was never in a relationship too because he said he was looking for someone  he nicknamed “Clingy” and in turn, this Clingy person gave him the nickname "Grippy."

Kyungsoo and Jonging were silent for a moment before they started piecing together what they know about their friends to finally conclude that their stories perfectly fit together.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin. "Should we tell them?"

Jongin shrugs but replies. "I don't think it's our place to do anything."

Kyungsoo nods in agreement. "We'll just have to let them figure it out, but if their argument totally gets out of hand, then we'll just have to break the news to them."

Jongin nods before changing the topic to lighter matters which later on turned to flirting with the doe-eyed guy with him. Most of the time, Kyungsoo would immediately shut down these attempts by Jongin, but this time, with the alcohol in his system, he played along more than willingly.

The next morning, Chanyeol work up groggily from his bed. He still felt tired after the long trip to find Clingy. As he ate his breakfast along with his family, his father noticed that Chanyeol was spacing out. Knowing that something must have happened after his son's trip yesterday, he set aside his newspaper to talk to his son.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol snaps out. "Uh... Yeah, Dad?"

"I meant to ask about your trip yesterday. Did you find him?"

Chanyeol looked down at his empty plate before replying. "Not exactly, but I found out his name, and I think I know where he is now."

Mrs. Park overhearing the conversation from the kitchen island join the conversation. "Well, what's his name? Where is now?"

Chanyeol was still looking down on his plate. "His name is Byun Baekhyun, and I think he's the newcomer in the university."

Mr. and Mrs. Park looked at each other before Mr. Park replied.

"Well, that's good isn't? You don't look too happy about it."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. "I'm not sure yet if it's him, but if it was really him, we're not in good terms right now."

Mr. Park was not sure how to react, but he didn't want to push on to make his son more uncomfortable. "Chanyeol, I'm not one to intrude into the relationships you have at times, but ever since that day you met him, I could tell that he meant a lot to you so whatever the misunderstanding is between you two, I know that it would be best for both of you makeup. Does he know about you?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. "I told you, I'm not sure if it's him. I have to confirm it."

Mr. Park gives a warm smile. "Well, you've better find out soon. You wouldn't want someone else taking him." Looking over to Mrs. Park. "I tell you, it's hard having regrets. I almost lost your mom during our youngers because I was stupid back then so now, I have no regrets."

Mrs. Park smiles and winks at Mr. Park. Though Chanyeol had the urge to vomit his breakfast at the sight of his giddy parents, he knew that they were right and he had to act soon knowing that it won't be long that someone might develop an interest in Baekhyun. Chanyeol went back up his room and dialed the phone number Baekhyun gave him before their holiday. He was nervous as he dialed, but he knew he had to. It didn't take long for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Byun Baekhyun speaking."

"Ah, Hi Baekhyun. It's me Chanyeol."

Baekhyun's tone suddenly turned as though he wasn't interested in speaking and sarcastic in a way. "Oh, what do you want now?"

Keeping his calm, Chanyeol replied. "Well, I was just checking up on you if you have chosen a song already."

"Not yet. Weren't we supposed to talk about it when school resumes."

"I know but since this is a major requirement I thought that we should practice earlier to increase our chances of getting a good mark."

It took a while for Baekhyun to respond. "Fine, what song do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought that the song PERHAPS LOVE from the drama Princess Hours would be a good choice. What do you think?"

It took a while for Baekhyun to reply again. "Fine, let's go with that song. I can't think of anything else anyway. So, when do we practice?"

"Well, are you free today?"

"Yeah. Where then?"

"How about your house?"

"What!? Why? Are coming over to make fun of how poor I am again." Baekhyun replied incredulously.

Chanyeol was shocked as well with Baekhyun's assumption. "What! No! Baekhyun, I did say sorry about that time. So, could you please forget about that."

"Fine, why not at your house or somewhere else? I'm sure house is bigger than mine."

Chanyeol actually prepared his reason/lies ahead of time. "My relatives are coming over later, so it'll be too noisy and today is still a holiday so practicing outside is not a good option since people will be everywhere."

Baekhyun got the logic and was convinced. "Fine, be here in an hour. I'll text you the address and bring your guitar along."

After an hour, Baekhyun was at his bedroom window waiting for his partner to arrive. As after, a black sports car parked in front of his house; soon after, he saw Chanyeol step out of the car with his shades on. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs while muttering "spoiled rich brat," but in his mind, he admitted that it made him look sexy.

As Chanyeol rang the doorbell, he reminded himself of his mission. His heart was racing, but he tried to keep his cool. Soon after, the door opened, and he was greeted with Baekhyun's mom.

With a welcoming smile. "Oh, Hi there! You must be Baekhyun's friend, Chanyeol!"

Bowing. "Ah yes."

"Come in; it's good to know that Baekhyun is making friends. A good looking friend at that." 

Chanyeol blushes at the compliment but keeps smiling before Baekhyun comes into view from the stairs.

Keeping a straight face, Baekhyun called out to Chanyeol. "Let's go to my room."

Bowing to excuse himself from Mrs. Byun, he followed Baekhyun up the stairs. 

"Come down for lunch later, okay?" Mrs. Byun yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, mom," Baekhyun replies.

Inside Baekhyun's room, Chanyeol scans the surroundings. It was significantly smaller than his room, but it was neat and comfy. Baekhyun notices the other's actions.

"I know it's nothing compared to your room so sorry for the inconvenience," Baekhyun replies sarcastically.

Setting his guitar and bag down in a corner, Chanyeol turned to face Baekhyun.

"Will you stop it! I said sorry, didn't I? And I meant it. If it makes you feel any better, yes it's my fault. Can we just move on?"

Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol indifferently. While Baekhyun was unresponsive, Chanyeol sighs and grabs something from his bag and hands it over to Baekhyun.

"Here."

Confused. "What is that?"

"Chocolates. I always see you eat it at the university so I decided that I'd make it my peace offering."

Baekhyun bursts into laughter. "Peace offering? It's a little childish but thank you."

Taking no offense, Chanyeol smiles. He was just relieved to have broken the tense atmosphere between them. "You're welcome."

Baekhyun took the bag of chocolates and placed them on his study desk before turning to face Chanyeol. "I guess I'm sorry too for overreacting to what you said."

"It's okay; It was mostly my fault anyway. I went too far." 

Then a short silence followed then Chanyeol, being himself, breaks the atmosphere.

Crashing on Baekhyun's bed, Chanyeol speaks in amusement. "I like your mom by the way; she says I'm handsome."

Baekhyun scoffs at the statement as he seats himself on his swivel chair. "And here, I thought we just apologized to each other."

"I was just kidding, laugh a little Baekhyun."

"Whatever Park, get off my bed and let's practice as we planned."

Getting up, Chanyeol sat on Baekhyun's bed crossing his legs. "But I just got here. Tell you what, since we just made up let's get to know more of each other. It'll help us be more comfortable with each other."

Understanding Chanyeol's reasoning, Baekhyun went along and soon after they were asking each other questions. As time passed, they started to be more comfortable with each other. Their conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Byun as she called the boys downstairs for lunch. Lunch was great in Chanyeol's opinion, the food and conversation, it was great until Mrs. Byun dropped a question for Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, are in a relationship." The question caused him to briefly choke on the kimchi in his throat."

"Ah, no Mrs. Byun."

"Oh, that's a waste with your looks it won't be that hard. Baekhyun here was never in one for some reason."

Baekhyun gave his mom a look. "Mom, I told you! I'm waiting for the right one!" 

Having enough of the conversation, Baekhyun thanks his mom for the food before tugging Chanyeol by the collar motioning for him to go back upstairs. Chanyeol bows and thanks Mrs. Byun before following Baekhyun. As they lied down on the bed side by side, full from their meal, Baekhyun broke the silence.

"Sorry about that with my mom, she is just... touchy... when it comes to the issue of relationship. She might have been thinking that there's something between you and me." Baekhyun actually blushes at his statement.

Chanyeol slightly turns his head away from Baekhyun to hide his blush too. "It's okay I understand." As turned his head, he noticed a something under Baekhyuns pillow. He extended his hand and took hold of it, upon recognizing what it was, his eyes widened. Baekhyun noticed the object in Chanyeol's hand and promptly grabbed it.

"Oh, sorry about that. I forgot to put it away." Grabbing the bear to his side.

Chanyeol sits back up on the bed with an intense gaze towards Baekhyun. "What... Where did you that bear?"

Baekhyun responded innocently. "Ah, it's a long story actually, but it was given to me by someone a long time ago."

Still shocked. "You kept it all this time."

Unaware that it was actually a statement from Chanyeol, Baekhyun understood it as a question, so he replied with another round of blushing. "Well, you could say that that person is special or important to me."

Chanyeol snaps out of his shocked state with Baekhyun's statement. "Special... Important?"

"Mhm, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but you could say that he was my first love."

That was it, Chanyeol's heart started to race, and his breathing became heavy. Baekhyun noticed the change in Chanyeol's demeanor.

"Hey, Chanyeol? Are you okay?" Waving his hand in front of the other's face.

Chanyeol snapped out again and tried to collect himself. "Baekhyun, do you... remember the time I got mad at you because you spilled soup on my bag?"

Confused at the sudden change of topic, Baekhyun responded: "Yeah, why?"

Chanyeol puffed out some air to calm himself before reaching for his bag to get something. He turned towards Baekhyun, with his black bear in his hand. "Well, I was protecting this" pausing to smile "I've missed you, Clingy."


	4. Call Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but lame ending ahead. I still do hope you will enjoy!

Chanyeol's statement, the giddy feelings of Baekhyun was replaced with shock and confusion. His eyes were fixated on the bear in Chanyeol's arms, and it took a couple of seconds for his eyes to move and look at the smiling giant. He took a dry gulp before talking.

"W-what - Where did you get that?" Raising himself from the bed on his elbows.

Chanyeol's smile never faltered as he sat down beside Baekhyun keeping the eye contact. "Well, it was given to me by some kid I met before. He won it in a festival stall. He actually won two bears, he gave me this one and wrote the nickname I gave him on the tag right here." Chanyeol showed the said tag with the name "Clingy" written on it.

Baekhyun was still speechless but attentive nonetheless. He looked at the tag being referred to, and his eyes widened at the sight. Chanyeol took notice of Baekhyun's reaction, he found it amusing and cute, but he continued speaking.

"Well, if you look at yours, you'll find my nickname on it." Chanyeol's smile widened showcasing his perfect teeth.

Baekhyun still couldn't believe it. He raised his hands and hid his face behind them in frustration and had an internal monologue. What's happening? Why him? Is he lying?... No, he had the bear with my name on it. No, maybe he found it... But he knows the story behind it.

Chanyeol was quite perplexed with Baekhyun's reaction. He was wondering what was he thinking.

"Baekhyun?" Placing the bear on his lap to pry the other's hands away from his face.

Baekhyun tensed a bit as Chanyeol's hand made contact with his. "How? Wha-why you?"

Chanyeol was slightly offended by the remark, but he explained nonetheless what happened back then and how he went back to his hometown just to find out that Baekhyun was Clingy all along. After Chanyeol's explanation, Baekhyun took an extra minute to wrap his mind of what the latter said before conceding to the facts. Baekhyun was still speechless, but Chanyeol understood that the brunet understood and accepted what he had just said. Chanyeol took the initiative to break the silence.

"So, what's this about me a.k.a Grippy being your first love?" Grinning at the silent brunet.

Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts as he was reminded of his earlier statement. He refused to make eye contact to avoid being obvious about his embarrassment, but his reddening cheeks and eyes gave him away.

Chanyeol noticed the redness of the latter and chuckles at the cuteness of it. He extends one hand and raises Baekhyun's head for their eyes to meet. His heart felt like it was about to explode as their faces were only inches away, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He kissed Baekhyun's lips softly but briefly before pulling away.

"It's okay Clingy, you are my first love too." He shyly confessed.

Baekhyun was already shocked with the kiss, but it felt as though his brain short-circuited and his heart stopped with Chanyeol's sudden confession.

"W-why? Why me?"

Chanyeol shrugged but keep smiling. "Well, as I've told you in my earlier explanation, I started liking you since that night at the haunted house, but I was too unsure of how I felt for you back then so I was too late to realize and confess." His eyes started to intensify looking at Baekhyun, and the other could definitely feel it. "I couldn't get over you since then, and now that I've found you I'll make sure that I'll never lose you again."

Chanyeol was impressed with himself for having said these things without being embarrassed, maybe it was just the longing to be with his Clingy after all these years. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was in overload, he didn't know how much more of Chanyeol's confession he could take. It was like an arrow after arrow from cupid striking his delicate heart.

Chanyeol was afraid to ask, but he was intent to know. "Baek, do you-"

Baekhyun froze at the sudden new nickname.

"still feel the same way? Like what you felt for me back then?"

Baekhyun looked away again. His mind and heart were screaming at him "Fuck yeah, I excruciatingly waited for this day!" but for some reason, his mouth said something else. "I-I'm not sure..."

Chanyeol briefly furrowed his brows in disappointment. "It's okay, I understand it's a bit too early... I mean... we just found out..." Awkwardly laughing before hearing his phone ring. He hesitantly got up and walked towards the nearby window to answer his phone.

While Chanyeol was busy with his phone, he was cursing at himself for having said that he was not sure when it's bluntly obvious that he was still into the guy in front of him and he felt guilty when he saw the look of disappointment on the other's face. It was utterly frustrating that he just wanted to scream his head out. It was not long after that Chanyeol was done with the call.

Chanyeol turned around and started fixing his things. Baekhyun just sat and kept following the other with his eyes.

"Uh... A-are you leaving?"

"Huh?... Ah, yeah. My mom called, and she needs me to drive her to the supermarket for groceries." Grinning as he picked up his guitar, bag, and black bear. 

"But we haven't practiced yet?" Baekhyun blurted out spontaneously as a lame excuse for the other to stay.

"I'm sorry Baek-" Baekhyun felt his heart jump again at the mention of his name. "-I need to go. Maybe tomorrow, I text you later." Chanyeol gave him one last glance and a fake smile to hide his reluctance to leave before seeing himself out of Baekhyun's room.

As Baekhyun watched his grippy move out of his door, his mind replayed the day they met. With every step of Chanyeol's feet on the house's wooden floor and steps that he faintly heard over his open door, he was reminded of the times when he cried just because of pure agony wondering where was his Grippy. He didn't want that anymore. Chanyeol was right in front of him openly admitting his feelings for him. Will he just let him slip away again (technically because they still go to the same university)? Then, he knew what to do. He got off his bed and ran after him with his white bear.

Chanyeol was putting on his shoes by the door with Mrs. Byun seeing him off when they were startled when Baekhyun shouted.

"Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyun don't shout." Mrs. Byun scowled.

Chanyeol just stood his ground looking at Baekhyun. 

Ignoring his mom, Baekhyun briskly made his way downstairs to stand in front of Chanyeol.

"What is it, Baek?" Puzzled.

Baekhyun was a little breathless, but he spoke. "I-I didn't say that I didn't."

"You didn't, what?" Even more puzzled.

Baekhyun took a pause and a deep breath. "I didn't say that - I didn't feel the same way back then..." the volume of his voice lowered but still audible "...until now, actually."

Mrs. Byun felt shocked, and she felt her presence was not needed there, but she stood there anyway. On the other hand, Chanyeol by instinct dropped his things and wrapped his arms around the smaller male which made Mrs. Byun more surprised, but she stood her ground.

Chanyeol broke away from the hug and put his hands on the smaller's shoulders as he eyed him. "Baek, you have no idea how happy I am to know that. I promise you, Baek, I'll make it up to you after all these years of not being together. I'll make sure we'll never be apart again."

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"It's a bit early to make promises don't you think?"

Chanyeol chuckles before hugging him again. "Seriously Baek, don't spoil the moment."

Beakhyun nods under the giant's hug.

Mrs. Byun loudly clears her throat to get the two male's attention. "I hate to ruin the moment, not that I disapprove of your relationship or anything but, Chanyeol, didn't you say that your mother was waiting?"

Both broke away from the hug blushing knowing that they ignored her presence the whole time.

"Oh yeah... Haha... Thank you, Mrs. Byun, for today." Bowing but embarrassed at the same time.

Mrs. Byun smiles then nods.

Chanyeol then turns to Baekhyun. "Baek, I'll be back tomorrow. I call you later okay?" Then a placed a chaste kiss on Baekhyun's forehead despite the fact that he wanted it to be on the lips but he thought otherwise since Mrs. Byun was still there.

"Okay." Baekhyun smiles as he waves goodbye.

Chanyeol felt like the luckiest person in the world after the incident. He was all giddy at the fact that he found his Clingy and that they both feel the same way about each other. His family didn't find it hard to notice Chanyeol's sudden change in demeanor, so when they asked him about it, Chanyeol was more than willing spill the beans. His parents were more than happy to hear that their son has finally found what he was looking for all this time.

Baekhyun's mom too was adamant in having her son spill everything to her while they were having their afternoon snack. Baekhyun was too shy but eventually gave into his mother's probing. After hearing the details, Mrs. Byun reiterated that she approves of their relationship, but she wanted them to practice safe sex until they decide to get married or elope. Baekhyun was caught off guard by his mother's brazen lecture.

"Mom, please! We just got to know each other, and it's already sex and marriage to you. Seriously, mom, we're not even official yet." Exasperated.

Mrs. Byun sighed. "Honey, I was just kidding, but I'm telling you this so that you won't end up like your dad and me. I like Chanyeol, I just have that feeling that he's right for you but I just want assurance that you'll be happy."

Actually, Baekhyun never wanted to be reminded of his father, but he did get the point that he would never want the same thing to happen to Chanyeol and him. So, Baekhyun nods in agreement with his mom.

Just then, Baekhyun's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and read "Grippy." He immediately saved Chanyeol's number a while back and wrote his nickname in the contact list. He answered the phone, and Mrs. Byun moved a little closer to listen in.

"Hello, Chanyeol?" (As if he didn't know who it was already)

"Hey, babe!" Baekhyun turns red while Mrs. Byun tried to muffle her laughter.

"W-what is it?"

"I told you I'll come back tomorrow for the practice didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"So, I was thinking to kill two birds with one stone tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted us to practice somewhere else, other than your house. I have a few place in mind."

"So, how that does kill two birds with one stone?"

"Well, I thought aside from practicing at these places we could have it also like a date. What do you think?"

Baekhyun was taken aback again at the statement. Mrs. Byun's smile was right up to her ears.

"A d-date?"

"Yeah, I told you I'll make it up to you didn't I? So please, say yes? I wish you could see my 'aegyo' right now."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes after Chanyeol's statement while his mom nudged him to whisper: "Say, yes!"

The pressure from his mom was not necessary because he liked the idea of being on an actual date with Grippy in person and not the bear version. He was definitely elated and all giddy. He took a deep breath before he replied. "Fine, it's a date then... Baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support for this work of mine and do check out my other works!


End file.
